


My Friend Marty.

by chibinekogirl101



Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Back to the Future: The Game
Genre: 1930s, Character Death, Emmett is a Smart Cookie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mammett, Marty Suffers, Mentioned Character Death, One Shot, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, beta read, but that's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinekogirl101/pseuds/chibinekogirl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Crappy title is Crappy)</p><p>Marty accidentally ends up in 1936 once again thanks to the Delorean malfunctioning.</p><p>Only this time, Marty has some personal problems, and Emmett's there to help.</p><p>#Mammett</p><p>EDIT: Finally BETA read it!!! It should be a better read now that I fixed all the issues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Friend Marty.

**Author's Note:**

> Because teenage Emmett is so moe and I needed to write this. (I finally finished a fanfic Jesus Christ on a Bicycle)

Marty stumbled, uncoordinated into the center of Hill Valley; in front of the Clock Tower. Shaking, he dropped unceremoniously onto his knees in the grass, staring unseeingly into the ground.

 

It was dark, and had just finished raining when Emmett emerged from the Courthouse, finally relieved his Father wouldn’t force him into Law anymore. Almost hopping down the steps, he began the walk home, when he saw him.

 

His first and only friend was kneeling in the wet grass, getting his clothes dirty. Odd, though it was always odd when Marty showed up, however infrequent his visits may be.

 

Emmett approached slowly, not wanting to startle the other. Was Marty okay? It… didn’t seem so. He crouched in front of the other, cautiously placing his hands on his shoulders.

 

“Marty?” Nothing. He didn’t get any reaction whatsoever. Emmett, concerned and slightly scared, gently lifted his friend’s face.

 

His cheeks were wet and muddled with tears and rainwater. Face white and ashen with his wide blue eyes unseeingly staring ahead. Emmett had no clue what to do. He’s never had friends before, or any experience with comforting other people, and he didn’t want to make anything worse.

 

“M-Marty? Oh my, what happened?” His words fell on deaf ears, Marty wasn’t listening, but it made Emmett feel a little less nervous.

 

Talking always soothed his nerves.

 

“Okay, ll-l-let’s get you home, alright?” He didn’t wait another second, gingerly placing one of Marty’s arm’s around his neck and went back to walking home. It was going slowly, since Marty wasn’t in any state to walk himself, and Emmett wasn’t the most physically ept person in Hill Valley.

 

The walk was mostly uneventful, and Emmett couldn’t say he was regretful that they finally made it to his room.

 

He laid Marty on his bed, and began removing his trousers and shoes.

 

He was quick to replace them with some of his own, less-worn trousers, and dumped Marty’s in the wash basin.

 

Removing his own shoes, he sat on the side of his bed, gently patting Marty’s shoulder.

 

It wasn’t like he could do much with his friend like this. Comatose.

 

He had no idea how long they were like that, in silence. But soon Marty shifted, looking at him for the first time that day.

 

“Doc?” That word… Name again. Emmett didn’t know why Marty called him that so often, but decided now wasn’t the time to correct him.

 

“Marty? Are you alright? What happen- AH!” Emmett was cut off by Marty flinging himself at him, holding tightly and with no intention of letting go; his face buried in Emmett’s shoulder.

 

Emmett had tensed, unused to being held like this, but forced himself to calm down and reciprocate. He had no experience in this area, but found himself running his hand up and down Marty’s back gently.

 

“What happened?” He asked, quietly, not wanting to disrupt anything.

 

“I-I-I don’t t-think I should…” More secrets. Marty was the most inconsistent, unreliable person he knew (then again, he didn’t know that many people…) But regardless, they were still friends. Marty was the reason he sought to pursue science instead of marrying Edna and being in Law, a career he now knew he was unsuited for.

 

He was tentative as he raised his hand, running his fingers through Marty’s brown hair. He didn’t know why he started the action, but it felt right.

 

Marty immediately froze at the contact, and Emmett’s nerves spiked. He slowed the action, had he made a mistake? When Marty pulled away slightly, to look at him, he was unsure.

 

“Emmett” The way he said his name, so fondly like that, made Emmett feel… Something. Their faces were close, too close, clearly. He could be on the other side of the Courthouse table for this, under his Father’s scrutiny…

 

But something made him feel like nothing was wrong, or taboo, about this sudden urge he had. Nothing bad was going to happen.

 

He raised his hand to gently wipe away Marty’s tears, uncertain if he should give into these unusual whims or not…

 

Luckily, the decision wasn’t his to make, as suddenly Marty’s hands were on the back of his head, pulling his friend in for a kiss.

 

Emmett kissed back softly, aware Marty was still upset. The muffled sobs and hitches in breath, as well as the subtle shaking, kept him aware that Marty was emotionally vulnerable right now and needed complimentary emotional support.

 

Emmett kept his hand at Marty’s waist, continuing to thread his fingers through messy brown locks of hair, as it hadn’t escaped him how the action seemed to soothe Marty some.

 

Their lips parted, and Marty moved his head to rest on Emmett’s shoulder.

 

“You died.” Huh? Emmett frowned, confused. Was this a nightmare? But if it was, Marty wouldn’t be outside in the rain like that. It wouldn’t leave Marty  _ THAT  _ shaken up, if that was the case...

 

“I-It was supposed to be simple, go back to 1885-” 1885? “-Fix our mistake, a-and get back to 1986-”  _ 1986?!  _ “- _ Together _ ! A-Always together, but  _ NO _ ! Nothing  _ EVER _ goes right! I-I always screw everything up! First my parents in 1955-” ...What happened with his parents? “-T-Then you married Edna! Became  _ ‘CITIZEN BROWN’ _ -” He spat that name like a disease… “-And of course you were the  _ ONLY _ person who can fix the Delorean! You _ invented  _ the damn thing!-” He invented something that works?

 

Marty went quiet, breathing deeply.

 

“Sometimes, I wonder if you started all this on purpose. Planned every step of the way… but you wouldn’t do that. You  _ couldn’t _ do that. Sometimes… S-Sometimes I wonder, how you put up with me.” Emmett stayed quiet, holding Marty quietly. He wasn’t supposed to know any of this, he knew. Why would Marty go to the trouble of faking his name (at first), give lame excuses to his inconsistent visits, and leave him in the dark?

 

He’s the reason Marty’s here.

 

‘Delorean’? Most likely the time machine that got Marty here. But why would he invent something that brings so many problems? Though he knew he’d have to invent the thing at some point. Otherwise Marty was stuck.

 

He would never abandon the only person who has shown interest in knowing him, and can handle his odd mannerisms.

 

It wasn’t long that Marty fell asleep, and Emmett gently laid him down on the sheets.

 

Quickly, he grabbed his notebook and pencil, and wrote down the dates.

 

1885, probably the year he dies in? Though, from what Marty said, they visit there more than once.

 

1986, when Marty comes from. And Emmett will be… Oh Lord, in his 60s.

 

1955, something concerning Marty’s parents. And, doing some simple maths, means they would be their age, 17 or 18, at that time. Possible, though this is only a guess.

 

Emmett would be in his 30s.

 

Time was weird. Just him knowing these crucial dates and such may have already altered something. Would it be good? He didn’t want to mess anything up…

 

Though from Marty’s words, it seemed a bit late for that.

 

He remembered, from Marty’s last visit, that seeing Frankenstein was a crucial event. He may go see that during the weekend.

 

It’d be a good use of time, he’d heard many positive reviews.

 

Placing his pencil and notebook back into his bedside table draw, he lay down beside Marty, who’d taken an…  _ unconventional  _ sleeping position. Emmett wasn’t deterred though and curled up to his Friend.

 

He knew he’d remember this, in 1955. His memory was often jabbed at for being  _ too good _ .

 

And this was important, he wouldn’t forget.

 

But would Marty? Not forget, but not have been through any of this? Marty was most possibly living Emmett’s life out of order, and he didn’t want to assume anything.

 

It took what felt like forever, but Emmett finally fell asleep.

 

And was awoken in the morning by the feeling of being watched.

 

It was Marty, sitting up and facing him, looking uncertain.

 

“Marty?” Emmett mumbled, sitting up.

 

“Uh… About, last night…”

 

“Yea, are you okay? You were pretty shaken…” Emmett mentally decided to add ‘Time Shenanigans’ to his newly formed list of ‘Things I don’t talk about with Marty’... He could probably add Edna to that list, as well, considering last night.

 

“I-I’ll be okay…” He smiled. Marty clearly wasn’t over it, but he was better than before. “Thank you.”

 

“What for?” Emmett was flustered, he’d never been _ thanked _ before…

 

“Just… For being here… For existing…” Marty inched closer, placing his hand on Emmett’s arm.

 

“Uh… You’re welcome.” Soon they shared another kiss. It was considerably less desperate that the one from the night before, but it still caught Emmett off guard.

 

He wasn’t used to being needed, wanted, by someone. Even in that person has yet to be born…

 

Pulling apart, Marty looked to the ground, looking guilty.

 

“I, I have to leave…”  _ ‘Where will you go?’  _ Emmett didn’t voice his thoughts, not wanting to bring up what Marty had said. He nodded, though, leaning in and placing a barely-there kiss on Marty’s cheek, hugging him.

 

“Okay, okay I understand.” And he did. He truly did. He didn’t need to berate Marty on his horribly inconsistent appearances in his life so far, because now he had a reason.

 

A proper, truthful reason. Not some half-baked _“Y’know I’m terrible with calendars”_. Though he did wonder where Marty planned on going, but decided it was time to stop questioning.

 

He’d get his answers, eventually.

 

They let go of each other, and Marty pulled on his dirty shoes and walked to the door before looking back.

 

His face begging the question ‘Please come for me’, and Emmett smiled sadly in response, giving a small, pathetic excuse for a wave.

 

Then Marty was gone.

 

Emmett slowly walked to his window, pulling back the curtains to see Marty exit his house, and, kind of, hover around the area. He clearly had no idea what to do with himself.

 

A bright light, the screech of tires, and Emmett saw the ‘Delorean’. He knew that must be it, the design too sleek and ‘clean’ compared to other vehicles he saw on the roads.

 

The door opened upwards.

 

And there was a man there. No, that wasn’t any man, it was  _ him _ ! Himself, Emmett Brown, from the future!

 

He saw Marty run up to greet the other, and Emmett closed the curtain just as they embraced.

 

Emmett smiled, content he had finally got some answers about his future friend. He couldn’t suppress a chuckle when he realised he still had Marty’s trousers in his basket of dirty washing.

 

Opening his bedside drawer, he grabbed his notebook and opened it, startling to see something written on one of the pages.

 

_ ‘Martin Seamus McFly’ _

 

So, that’s his friend’s full name. McFly.

 

He flicked through to his blueprint doodle of some gadget he couldn’t get out of his head, 

absentmindedly slipping on his shoes as he read through the formulas.

 

He had some inventing to do.


End file.
